come back home
by chimtozzi
Summary: Rencana memberi kado kecil yang terdengar seperti balasan 'aku pulang' gagal, saat tahu bahwa ternyata saling bertatapan dan menyentuh cukup sebagai tanda (selamat datang, di rumah kita). [ BTS ; domestic taegi. soft pwp ]


**come back home**

yoongi/taehyung. domestic au. 2k words  
warning: soft porn. im suck at choosing safe words. dom/sub undertones.  
disclaimer: i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi. ok.

* * *

 _there should be a word for a threat that is also a promise. because that is what i want you to hold me down and do. (i love you) ― a softer world #743_

* * *

Mereka tidak lagi bertukar kata dalam beberapa menit; terlalu sibuk menitipkannya pada kelopak mata dan tubuh yang masih diselimuti bulir-bulir keringat. Taehyung menyapukan bibir, membiarkan Yoongi menangkap erangan kecil yang keluar bersamaan dengan jemari yang berseteru di antara helaian rambut. Taehyung selalu menyukai kecupan kupu-kupu dari Yoongi ― singkat, namun menyisakan rasa semanis madu. Tapi ia lebih menyukai sensasi diterjang ombak besar, terombang-ambing di permukaan ketika Yoongi menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman dalam dan hangat: pertanda terbukanya halaman awal dongeng pengantar tidur (keduanya kadang berebut menjadi tokoh yang muncul kali pertama, meski mereka paham akan berlari menuju akhir yang sama).

"Hyung―," Taehyung tidak lagi bisa merangkai kata sesuai kaidah. Sesuka apapun ia membolak-balik tata bahasa, tapi di saat seperti ini, menambahkan predikat untuk subyek saja sudah setengah mati. Napasnya semakin berat, detak jantungnya memacu lebih cepat, mendorong siapa saja untuk berhenti di tengah jalan karena tidak kuat. Beruntung, Yoongi mematahkan larian tempo dengan memegangi punggungnya lembut, menariknya hati-hati hingga duduk tepat di pangkuan ― tidak sempat memikirkan perbandingan beban karena ada sesuatu yang membuat muka Taehyung otomatis memerah. Sambil menggigit bibir ia memilih bertemu mata dengan Yoongi, berseloroh tanpa permisi, "Hyung, bunganya cepat sekali bersemi."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar perumpamaan gagal Taehyung, lalu membalasnya dengan kelakar serupa, "Kenapa? mau menyiraminya bersama-sama?" sebelum kembali membuat Taehyung serasa kehabisan napas. Suhu tubuhnya bertambah tinggi tiap tangan Yoongi menyusuri lekuk di balik jalinan benang, berhasil menemukan titik-titik harta karun dan meninggalkan tanda penakhlukkan. Taehyung pernah bilang, ia tidak keberatan bermain bajak laut setiap hari ― terutama setelah mereka berpisah selama puluhan pekan. tapi Yoongi menolak halus, menyebutkan bahwa gejolak petualang akan datang secara alami, tidak harus memaksakan diri terjun ke samudera cepat-cepat dan membahayakan bahtera.

"Jorok." omel Taehyung pelan, menahan tawa di balik bibir yang masih setengah terkunci. Saat pengait lepas dan memberi keduanya jeda untuk mereda, Taehyung langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dengan mata tertutup. Tangannya bermain-main di area selangka dan berhenti untuk menyapa tengkuk yang cukup sensitif, karena saat Taehyung iseng menggelitik bagian leher dengan dua jari, Yoongi mencari celah untuk mendobrak dinding dengan kesal. Taehyung terkesiap, tapi sempat saja melempar senyum ejekan, "Hyung selalu bilang aku tidak sabaran, sekarang siapa yang suka memaksa?"

― Pada detik itu juga keduanya sadar, mereka masih dibalut pakaian lengkap meski beberapa bagian tertarik jauh dari posisi awal, berebut duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, tiga meter dari pintu masuk apartemen yang belum terkunci. Di jam-jam aktif menjelang malam begini, besar kemungkinan ada interupsi mendadak yang membuat trauma kedua belah pihak. Padahal untuk menjaga reputasi baik, memangsa di luar sarang adalah pelanggaran berat. Tidak ada yang boleh mendengar seribu satu puisi yang dibisikkan Yoongi untuk membangunkannya (pikir Taehyung) dan tidak ada yang boleh melihat rona Taehyung saat tenggelam dalam dekapan (pikir Yoongi). Sesuka apapun tangan merekat di ruang publik, ada rahasia yang tetap harus disimpan rapat-rapat.

"Tae, kita lanjutkan percakapannya di kamar."

"Ehm. percakapan saja?"

Jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Taehyung, tapi waktu seolah tidak memberinya jeda untuk beradu argumen, atau sekedar menggoda karena dalam hitungan detik, Yoongi telah memastikan apartemen terkunci, mematikan lampu ruang depan dan menarik tangan Taehyung dengan kuat. Berani bertaruh, benak keduanya sudah jauh berkelana dan mengantongi banyak ekspektasi. Nyatanya, hal pertama yang dilakukan mereka saat menginjakkan kaki di area privat adalah saling bertatapan, menggaruk kepala canggung seperti anak sekolah yang baru paham rasanya sekamar dengan pujaan hati. Konyol sekali, mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk menutupi hasrat, apalagi pura-pura mengelak. Masih mau menerapkan gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak? Hampir saja Taehyung meminta Yoongi untuk segera bertanggungjawab atas menjalarnya taman bunga secara frontal, sebelum Yoongi mendorongnya hingga punggung menyapa dinding.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yoongi, sengaja merendahkan suara, memposisikan muka dekat ― terlalu dekat ke telinga kiri Taehyung, sampai caranya menghela napas terdengar begitu jelas. Sontak saja Taehyung menjawab, "Aku ingin kamu, Hyung." yang disambut dengan pukulan di lengan dan desis, "Bukan itu maksudku." walau ujung-ujungnya Yoongi tetap memenuhi apa yang Taehyung minta: membisikkan kode menuju semesta milik berdua, menggiring tubuh untuk berbaring di atas ranjang sehalus sutra (tidak, sepreinya terbuat dari bahan murah, tapi cukup membuat keduanya merasa seperti raja). Taehyung tak bisa menutupi senyum lebar dan rentangan tangan, menyambut Yoongi dan janji-janji yang akan ia dapat malam ini, karena ia lebih suka ketika Yoongi bilang akan mengajaknya berburu foto matahari terbit; saling melukis cahaya di depan semburat jingga, daripada mengumbar cinta tanpa bukti. Bukan mau mendiskreditkan rasa, keduanya memang penganut aksi mewakili segalanya dibanding kata.

Satu per satu penutup tanggal, Taehyung melempar celana panjangnya asal sementara Yoongi mengambil perangkat esensial yang tersimpan di laci, menyeringai ke arah Taehyung saat tahu semua masih terlihat baru dan bersih. "Jadi kau sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari?" singgungnya dengan nada sugestif. Dahi Taehyung langsung berkerut, "Hyung pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Ingin aku mencari teman tidur lain, begitu?" mustahil membayangkannya menjadi nyata, tapi ancaman tersebut cukup menyalakan api dalam dada. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak pernah menyenangkan, penuh konsekuensi terlepas dari besar kecilnya komunikasi. Apalagi lingkaran pergaulan mereka begitu luas, berhasil menjalaninya selama lebih dari dua tahun patut diapresiasi. Tidak mau larut dalam persepsi macam-macam, Yoongi kembali pada posisinya: bersandar pada kedua lutut dan siku, memaku Taehyung yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"Tae," Yoongi mencubit hidung protagonis favoritnya dengan penuh afeksi, "jangan kesal dulu, aku sangat berterima kasih." sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di dahi, di pipi, di bibir yang setengah terbuka, sampai pada perbatasan antara leher dan pundak. Memberikan jejak adalah tahap yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, meskipun Taehyung masih gengsi untuk merapatkan posisi atau menyebutkan nama Yoongi dalam tangga nada yang berbeda. Ia baru mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika ada penyusup melangkahi area yang sama sekali tidak dikunjungi selama Yoongi jauh darinya. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah melihat siapapun sebagai pengganti kekasih, sebesar apapun keinginannya disentuh, diklaim sebagai satu-satunya. Pernah ia memberitahu Yoongi, tentang hati yang suka sekali berkelana, namun hanya mau tertambat pada satu pelabuhan ― balasannya adalah gelitikan tiada ampun. Rupanya ada yang masih terobsesi menjadi perayu ulung.

Ada opsi lain yang bisa mereka ambil, sebenarnya. Seperti duduk berdampingan dalam satu selimut, menyeruput minuman hangat sambil bertukar cerita serius sampai tidak penting, siap berpegangan tangan untuk menghibur atau menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing. Taehyung malah berencana mengajak Yoongi makan malam di luar, mengelilingi kota, mengambil foto, mengembalikan suasana familiar pada dia yang terlalu sering menginjakkan kaki di negeri orang. Memberikan kado kecil yang terdengar seperti balasan 'aku pulang', tanpa tahu bila ternyata saling bertatapan dan menyentuh cukup sebagai tanda (selamat datang, di rumah kita). Taehyung tidak mungkin menginterupsi petualangan kecil yang mereka jalani detik ini juga ― semua yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Yoongi sudah meluap. Haruskah ia berharap pada rentetan silabel tak beraturan? Mengatur jarak antara kosakata dan desahan saja tak mampu.

Yoongi adalah orang yang perhitungan, kadang terlalu terikat pada prosedur dan Taehyung benci ketika ia mulai mengulur ritme demi mendapatkan komposisi yang sempurna. Ada satu titik di mana ia ingin lebih, dan Yoongi tak kunjung menjawabnya. Mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat dan merintih kesal tidak membuat halaman berikut terbalik begitu saja. Bahkan saat ia mendapat banyak kecupan sebagai pengalih, Taehyung masih ingin lepas dari kendali ruas-ruas jari. Proporsi tangan Yoongi bagus; beberapa orang sudah mengakui tanpa ada konteks tertentu, Taehyung pun begitu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Hyung, plis, jauhkan."

"Kenapa? kau ingin aku menjauh?" komentar Yoongi, benar-benar memundurkan diri sampai Taehyung tidak bisa melingkarkan tangan dan meraih punggungnya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Taehyung, tapi kadang ada saja perasaan abstrak yang menyelinap, seperti keinginan membuat lawannya jatuh dan memohon hingga terisak. Sayangnya ia bukan antagonis brengsek yang suka mengacaukan jalan cerita; mendapat sambutan hangat, limpahan perhatian ― tanpa ada setitikpun sesal dan kecewa, masih menjadi prioritasnya. Karena itu, saat Taehyung kembali memanggil namanya lirih, dengan tatapan hampir putus asa, Yoongi melepas siksaan berkepanjangan dan membuat keduanya terjebak dalam kontak mata sunyi. Yoongi samar-samar mendengar Taehyung berkata: bakar dan kacaukan saja aku. Apakah ia salah tangkap, terjebak nostalgia atau terbuai fatamorgana? Apapun itu, yang jelas Yoongi sudah siap menjalankannya.

Mereka menautkan bibir untuk kesekian kali, tidak ada yang sempat menghitung dan mencatat siapa yang mendahului. Di antara suara dentang jam, angin yang mengetuk jendela dan ranjang yang ditekan, Yoongi berbisik "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Taehyung erat-erat. Ada banyak makna yang ingin disampaikannya lewat pernyataan singkat itu, tidak melulu soal hasrat yang tertahan: permintaan maaf karena tak bisa terus hadir saat dibutuhkan, tak bisa cepat memberikan solusi saat masalah berdatangan, tak bisa mengusap pipi Taehyung, memberi mantra ajaib 'semua akan baik-baik saja', atau menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan instan. "Aku akan berusaha lebih sering pulang." adalah hal terakhir yang Yoongi bisikkan sebelum membuat Taehyung tercekat. Tidak ada yang mencegahnya berteriak kencang karena Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa diam. Telapak tangan melintasi dada yang bergemuruh, konsentrasinya hampir pecah saat menjumpai senyum kecil dan pernyataan "Aku rindu" secara tiba-tiba. Tidak perlu selalu mencoba hal baru seperti praktik film biru, bagi Yoongi, membuat Taehyung menerima dengan penuh percaya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mereka menghindari pasang surut yang tergesa-gesa. Walau sempat terjadi insiden yang membuat Taehyung mengaduh, tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat pangkal paha dan leluasa menggerakkan kakinya. Yoongi mengusap pinggangnya perlahan, kembali meminta maaf karena merasa terlalu keras mengaduk. tidak ada pemenuhan yang bebas dari rasa sakit, bukan pertama kalinya juga mereka terjun menyatukan raga, jadi Taehyung menggeleng saat Yoongi bertanya apakah mereka harus menunda prosesi dan beralih pada agenda lain saja. "Sudah sejauh ini." komentarnya dengan sedikit tersipu, berharap bisa membalikkan badan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Taehyung bukan tipe yang pemalu, justru ia tak bisa diam dan terbuka sekali dengan sentuhan (tapi di hadapan Yoongi semua mendadak berubah, tanya kenapa).

Satu hal yang belum disadari: Yoongi diam-diam menyukai Taehyung yang sedang gelagapan, mendorong muka lawan bicara jauh-jauh agar tak bisa meraba ekspresi yang ia tampakkan. Juga saat Taehyung menghindari kontak mata sementara bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengucapkan _lebih_ dan _lagi_ tiap menghela napas. Semakin tidak sinkron reaksi dan apa yang diminta, semakin Yoongi dibuat bingung ― sekaligus haus keintiman. Apakah ia sedang mengacau atau dibuat kacau? Apakah ia berhasil membakar, atau terbakar sendiri oleh paradoks yang tak kunjung padam? Sambil berkontemplasi, jemarinya kembali berkelana mencari persinggahan.

"Kamu serakah sekali, anak nakal."

(Sekali Yoongi menggeram, dan keduanya sudah sangat dekat dengan garis final).

Jarang sekali Yoongi memanggil Taehyung dengan nama tertentu yang romantis dan penuh makna, seperti sayangku, matahariku, belahan jiwaku (sejujurnya itu terdengar sedikit menggelikan). Juga tidak suka mengungkit label alien, aneh, tolol ― pemberian orang-orang yang tak bisa merumuskan kapan harus bercanda tanpa menyakitkan perasaan. Tapi siapalah Taehyung, ikatannya dengan Yoongi sudah melebihi batas wajar. Panggilan apapun yang disematkan akan diterima dengan sukarela karena ia berangsur-angsur menghafal pola; mana yang akan Yoongi gunakan saat marah, saat ingin menenangkan diri, saat ingin dihujani kasih, dan saat ingin menguasai. Semuanya memiliki intensi berbeda dan Taehyung ingin lari kalau ingat _anak nakal_ adalah panggilan dari Yoongi sejak mereka masih sebatas kenalan yang bertemu secara terpaksa. Taehyung remaja bersumpah, ia bukan pemain, tapi ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi. Mungkin, sampai kini, ia juga masih memiliki sentimen yang sama.

Secuplik kenangan menutup perjumpaan malam, Yoongi memanggilnya dengan suara rendah dan Taehyung merasa jiwanya melompat ke awan. Punggungnya pegal, tangannya terjepit gejolak panas hasil dua tubuh yang intens berperang, tapi ia tetap berupaya merangkul, mempersempit ruang agar keduanya dapat mendengar kolaborasi indah detak jantung dan napas yang berada di ujung tebing, melihat bersamaan serbuan kunang-kunang saat mencapai halaman terakhir. Beruntung, mereka berhasil datang di waktu yang tepat, tanpa membelakangi satu sama lain. Yoongi menutup buku dengan mengusap keningnya yang basah, mengecupnya singkat dan memuji performa layaknya sutradara bertemu aktor yang berhasil mengakuisisi puluhan tropi dalam satu kompetisi. "Tae, kau yakin tidak bermain dengan siapapun selama aku pergi? Menyentuh diri sendiri, mungkin?" sempat-sempatnya Yoongi merusak suasana dan mendapat tonjokan pelan di wajah, "Siapa lagi coba yang kubayangkan selain pria yang hobi mengasosiasikan bercinta dengan main bajak laut? Dasar mesum."

"Setidaknya aku tidak memakai istilah bunga bersemi untuk kejantanan yang terprovokasi."

"Hyuuung aku benci padamu!"

"Makasih." Yoongi menunduk untuk menarik pipi Taehyung. Ingin sekali mengungkapkan kalau ia tipe pencemburu yang selalu khawatir Taehyung-nya terperosok di luar sana, apalagi ia hampir tiap hari dikelilingi model-model rupawan. Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau tidak suka membalikkan kata, membungkam Taehyung dalam periode cukup lama: "Aku mencintaimu juga,"

( _dan psst, kau mau berbalik untuk ronde kedua?_ )

.

 **end.**

* * *

forgive me for I Have Sinned.

rip soft stan chim, august 2017.


End file.
